My new everything
by Ale-ann
Summary: Zero já era uma pessoa estressada e com preocupações excessivas, e como pai de família então? Mas ela não vai permitir que isso continue por muito tempo! ZeroxOC! Presente de aniversário para Uchiha Mandy Lua!


**Atenção: **Vampire Knight e os OCs que aparecem nesta fic ( com exceção da Katsu ) não me pertencem!^^ ( eu não tenho tanta criatividade assim! )

_**Presente de aniversário para a Mandy! (**__**Uchiha Mandy Lua )**_

_**My new everything**_

Já eram quase nove da noite quando Mandy chegou em casa com os gêmeos. Apesar de ser sangue-puro, sentia-se completamente exausta como se fosse uma humana qualquer, provavelmente estava mais cansada psicologicamente do que fisicamente, porém, de um jeito ou de outro aquilo parecia repercutir em seu corpo. Jogou-se no sofá e parou para escutar Shiroi e Kuroi correrem até o pai. A sala onde estava podia ser meio distante da onde Zero estava, mas ela podia sentir claramente a irritação que o marido tentava esconder pelos filhos terem-no atrapalhado enquanto trabalhava.

Aquilo chegava a ser cômico. Há várias horas atrás havia ido até a mansão da família Aidou para levar os gêmeos para brincar com a filha de Hanabusa e Arissa, porém nem teve tempo de ver as crianças brincarem por causa dos problemas do casal. Era algo que não podia evitar, se seus amigos estão com problemas ela vai ajudar, é algo tão forte na jovem vampira que chegava a ser inconsciente. Mas enfim, ela ficou a tarde toda aconselhando a amiga que tinha acessos de raiva por causa do marido. Segundo ela ele estava trabalhando demais, e sendo o gênio que era estava aparecendo muito na TV, e isso tudo a senhora Kiryuu sabia muito bem o que significava: o loiro tinha menos tempos para ela e quando ia na TV ficava dando muito trela para as fãs. Lembrava-se bem que na hora pensou "Ainda bem que o Zero não é assim", entretanto, analisando bem a situação, o rapaz não estava muito diferente do loiro. Já fazia meses que trabalhava feito um louco e levava toda a papelada para casa, isto é, fazia meses que ele não dava a atenção necessária para os filhos e a esposa, isso tudo além do estresse dele.

_Parece aquele Zero de quando estudávamos no colégio Cross..._

Mandy ficou enrolando em um dos dedos uma pequena mexa de seu cabelo rosa escuro enquanto pensava.

_Isso não vai ficar assim..._

Realmente não iria. Era hoje que Zero iria largar toda a papelada e voltar a ser o pai e marido carinhoso que era.

A cabeça do Kiryuu estava quase em chamas. Seus amáveis filhos não paravam de falar o que ficaram fazendo durante o dia enquanto ele tentava rever toda a papelada dos novos passos do tratado de paz entre humanos, vampiros e caçadores, e o pior de tudo era que ainda perguntavam a opinião dele em algumas coisas. Assim definitivamente não dava, uma hora ou outra ele iria perder a paciência! Onde estava Mandy para ajudá-lo? Só podia ser provocação:

-Onde a mamãe foi? – perguntou do modo mais paciente que pôde

-Não sei... – Shiroi respondeu sinceramente – Mas a gente já passa o dia todo com ela! Queremos ficar um pouco com o papai! – disse pulando no colo do Kiryuu

-Que papelada chata é essa papai? – Kuroi pegou uns papéis da mesa e tentou ler inutilmente.

Os olhos de Zero se arregalaram. Ele havia bagunçado toda a papelada que ele havia revisto e arrumado. Queria explodir, sair berrando e lançar aquele olhar assassino que ele sabia como fazer muito bem, porém, se segurou, e com um sorriso forçado, que estava incrivelmente medonho, ele falou:

-Por que vocês não vão tomar um bom banho? Brincaram o dia todo! Com certeza precisam de um...

Os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos e um disse mentalmente para o outro: o papai está medonhamente estranho:

-Tá bem! Estamos indo!

Mandy acabara de sair de seu demorado banho e agora procurava no armário um pijama, pensou em pegar o mesmo que estava usando naquela semana, mas pensou melhor e abriu a gaveta de camisolas de verão, que eram as mais bonitas, pegou uma de seda, de um tom de rosa um pouco mais claro que seu cabelo e se vestiu.

Como era inverno, estava com um pouco de frio, mas aquilo não era problema algum para uma pessoa como ela. Desse modo, desceu as escadas e foi até o cômodo onde Zero estava estressadamente arrumando, tudo de novo, a papelada:

-Não está trabalhando demais? – perguntou a rosada abraçando-o por trás o pegando de surpresa.

-Se eu não arrumar isso todo nosso esforço vai por água abaixo... – falou seriamente e quase secamente com ela, fazendo-a se irritar

-Chatice... – ela murmurou baixinho para ela mesma, mas mesmo assim o rapaz a escutou – Nesse caso, quer ajuda? – sorriu meigamente enquanto pegava uma cadeira e sentava-se na frente dele com aquele sorriso doce.

-Não precisa. Eu dou cont... – o Kiryuu tentou disfarçar, mas seu rosto levemente corado já denunciava tudo – Não está muito frio para você ficar andando pela casa assim... – desviou o olhar e tentou se conter.

Ela era linda. Era sua amável, doce e belíssima esposa, com quem se casou depois de muito esforço por parte dos dois, mas agora não era hora para ficar namorando. Ele tinha responsabilidades:

-Por favor... Eu já disse que estou muito ocupado...

-Há meses você está assim... – Mandy falou de modo doce, mas chateado.

-Claro, estamos trabalhando duro para isso para isso, é realmente muito importante...

-Mais importante que a sua família? – ela falou de modo direto

Ela estava muito brava. Pronta para responder qualquer argumento que ele apresentasse. Zero não queria começar uma discussão, toda vez que discutiam ela sempre ganhava, eram inevitável, mas dessa vez ele não pôde se conter:

-Já basta que o Kaname e a Katsura saíram para uma viagem sem consultar ninguém e deixaram meio mundo de gente na mão! É sério! Preciso terminar isso daqui ou as coisas pelas quais lutamos vão se desfazer com a maior facilidade! – disse num tom de voz alterado e atirou um papel amassado para ela ler.

"_Querido primo Zero! _

_Por causa do nosso estresse diário eu e Kaname vamos para uma segunda lua-de-mel viu? Voltamos logo ( assim que der vontade! )! Deixamos as crianças com a Iino e o Takuma ( isso quer dizer, leve Kuroi e Shiroi lá para brincar com eles! )! Boa sorte no trabalho e não se estresse muito viu?_

_Com amor..._

_Katsura! ( que definitivamente não quer estar por perto depois que você ler isso! )"_

Mandy não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Aquele era um dos bilhetes mais sem noção que ela já havia lido, mas vindo da garota, não podia esperar menos, o que a assustava era pensar que o Kuran fosse concordar com uma vontade dessa magnitude que a garota teve. No final das contas, como sempre, ele era o culpado. Mas uma coisa tinha de admitir, por mais que tivesse muitas diferenças a serem resolvidas ainda com Kaname, ele com certeza estava fazendo sua amiga muito feliz:

-Acho que depois de ler essa prova de falta de responsabilidade pode me entender...

-É! É muito falta de responsabilidade sim! Mas pelo menos ele não joga tudo em cima das costas e larga a Katsu sozinha! Eu não casei com você para você largar eu e nossos filhos num canto... – a rosada alterou a voz e depois saiu enfezada do local deixando o marido falando sozinho, mas antes disso, disse uma última frase – Não é possível que não haja ninguém pra te ajudar com isso! Eu mesma me ofereci! Eu sou uma sangue-puro caso você tenha esquecido! O seu problema é que você realmente gosta de sofrer sozinho...! Parece até que não mudou nada! – e sem olhar para trás, voltou ao seu quarto, mais chateada do que irritada.

Zero sentia agora leves pontadas de arrependimento em seu peito. Ela com certeza estava chateada no momento, em sua mente estava claro que não podia fazer muita coisa, mas seu coração dizia que havia feito uma burrada enorme agora. A amada estava ali, de boa vontade para desestressá-lo e ajudá-lo com seus problemas e ele simplesmente disse uma coisa daquelas:

-Papai? – Shiroi, que estava escondido em outro cômodo espiando pela porta perguntou – Vocês brigaram? – seu olhar era meio amedrontado, e logo atrás dele Kuroi lançava-lhe um olhar bravo.

-Parece que sim... – o pai respondeu baixinho.

Agora Zero se sentia pior do que nunca, pois até com os pequenos havia sido ruim.

_Talvez..._

-Mas eu vou pedir desculpas para ela está bem? – fez um esboço de sorriso – Mas é melhor vocês dormirem! Pois amanhã eu terei uma surpresa...

No outro dia, no colégio Cross...

Kurosu Kaien acabava de acordar e ia checar sua porta atrás de correspondências, e para seu espanto havia um enorme pacote com um bilhete grampeado em cima. O diretor arrancou o bilhete e sonolentamente o leu:

"_Caro diretor..._

_Há tempos o senhor se esforça para ser o pai que eu e a Yuuki perdemos. Sempre nos dizia para contar com você quando precisássemos! Infelizmente eu nunca fui capaz de enxergar todo seu esforço e me distanciava, mas agora eu quero recuperar o tempo perdido e pedir a sua ajuda que tanto recusei! Por favor, arrume toda essa papelada e entregue no conselho daqui dois dias! Sei que você se aposentou, mas deve ter saudades da diplomacia entre humanos e vampiros! _

_Com "carinho"_

_Seu "querido filho" Zero"_

O ex-caçador quase se assustou com o peso da papelada e deu um longo suspiro.

_É nessas horas que aqueles dois realmente mostram que são primos mesmo... Essas minhas crianças problemáticas!_

Quando Zero acordou ainda era de madrugada e todos dormiam na mansão. Sorrateiramente pegou uma mala do alto do armário sem acordar a esposa e a encheu com suas roupas e as delas. Ficou meio perdido com a quantidade de roupas da amada, mas esforçou-se para lembrar quais eram suas preferidas e as mais apropriadas. Nessas horas, se arrependia de não prestar tanto atenção nela diariamente.

_É duro pedir desculpas..._

Logo em seguida foi para o quarto dos meninos e fez a mesma coisa, só que com eles, era um pouco mais fácil. Depois dirigiu-se para a cozinha, como os empregados da casa também nem haviam acordado sobrou para ele preparar o café-da-manhã. Fazia séculos que não entrava numa cozinha, porém o Kiryuu ainda não havia perdido a razoável prática que tinha para fazer coisa simples.

Depois de terminado tudo, colocou toda a comida ajeitadamente numa bandeja e subiu as escadas com cuidado. Abriu a porta tentando fazer o menor barulho possível e ficou ali na entrada do quarto por um momento. A jovem estava tão aconchegada nas cobertas e com tanto frio devido ao traje que ela não trocou, que Zero ficou até com pena de acordá-la aquele horário.

_Dessa vez realmente não tem muito jeito..._

O rapaz colocou a bandeja no criado ao lado da cama e foi se rastejando até onde ela estava sem acordá-la. Deitou-se atrás da puro sangue e ficou massageando seu braço que estava descoberto e apreciando sua pele macia e sedosa. Realmente, ele estava sendo um idiota. Delicadamente o rapaz tirou o cabelo de cima do pescoço e começou a dar-lhes leves beijos, controlando-se para não chegar nem a relar as presas na pele delicada:

-Zero? – ela perguntou um pouco sonolenta, crente de que estava dormindo ainda – To com sono ainda... – disse voltando a dormir

-Ei! – o jovem dos cabelos prateados deu uma leve mordiscada que a fez acordar – Eu me esforço tanto e você me ignora?

Mandy bocejou e tentou abrir os olhos sonolentos:

-É tão cedo...

Mas não era sua imaginação, Zero estava agora bem na sua frente, com um olhar sério, porém doce, que ela conhecia muito bem:

-Acho que devo desculpas... – disse sinceramente olhando diretamente para aqueles orbes azuis – E fiz uns planos diferentes para as próximas duas semanas... – timidamente, tirou no bolso da calça quatro passagens de avião para uma ilha das quais tinham ouvido falar muito bem – Mandei tudo pro Kaien fazer...- disse desviando o olhar, até agora não acreditava que havia escrito uma coisa daquelas – Então, me perdoa por ontem...?

-Claro! – a jovem sorriu e abraçou o marido puxando-o para um beijo, o qual ele retribuiu fervorosamente

-Já que ninguém paga a mais por crianças ainda nem nascidas... – Zero estava prestes a desabotoar a camisa que vestia quando um barulho de porta sendo aberta com força foi escutado.

-Café na cama? – os gêmeos gritaram em uníssono

O casal suspirou pesadamente, porém, o que fazer? Aqueles dois pequeninos eram o fruto do amor deles. E logo os quatro estavam todos sentados na cama de casal devorando o café da manhã que Zero havia preparado:

-Olha a hora! Melhor todos se trocarem ou iremos perder o avião...! Vou avisar o motorista para se preparar para nos levar... – e antes de sair do quarto deu um sorriso aberto e sincero e um amoroso olhar para sua família. Poderia ter perdido sua família anterior, mas essa ele não aceitaria perder, muito menos, para ele mesmo.

/FIM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nossa! Não sabia que eu conseguia escrever algo do tipo..ú.ú

Pra quem ficou meio perdido aí, essa fic é baseada em outra fic ( que eu e a Mandy escrevemos juntas! ) que se chama Akai Himitsu ( é uma fic de fichas! ). Pra ser bem sincera, eu não parei muito pra pensar em que época isso aí se passa, prefiro até dizer que nem é nada como extra ou continuação da fic, é algo apenas baseado nela! Porque simplesmente me deu MUITA vontade de escrever algo do gênero e não pude me segurar!

Espero que esteja bom! E que vocês leitores, e especialmente a Mandy, tenham gostado! Pensei em fazer algo mais cômico ali pelo meio, mas não estava muito no clima... Acabou saindo um pouco diferente do que eu imaginava! E agora penso que deveria ter começado a escrever com uma semana de antecedência! Bem, mas eu fiquei perdida com os dias nas férias...! Ah! Outra coisa! Mandy, me desculpe se saí um pouco da personagem! Como faz tempo que a fic tá parada e é você que geralmente faz as cenas da sua personagem, fiquei meio perdida!

Obs.: Pessoal, me perdoem por qualquer erro! Eu não tenho beta! E eu não consigo corrigir meus próprios erros se não se passaram pelo menos duas semanas!


End file.
